


Can Get Use To This Treatment, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Day Off, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Established Relationship, Fire, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny at home, after the fire, & surviving the whole ordeal?, What are they doing?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Can Get Use To This Treatment, Babe:

*Summary: Steve & Danny at home, after the fire, & surviving the whole ordeal?, What are they doing?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"How are you feeling, Really, Steve ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams asked, as he was massaging his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were relaxing in their bedroom, after a day & half of hell, courtesy of Jason Duclair, "I am fine, Danno, He is just really strong, The Son of a bitch, He knew what he was doing", The Former Seal muttered, as he was enjoying the massage, & just being with him, "Hmmm, I can get use to this treatment, Babe", as he furthered relaxed, & let his blond adonis do his thing.

 

"Well, They play dirty, You should know that by now, I am just glad that you made it out of there in one piece, & was able to get to us in time", The Blond said gratefully, as he working the kinks out of his lover's tight shoulders. "All I know, If we get a case like that again, **_HPD_** is taking care of it, I don't care if they bitch, We almost got killed there", Steve said, Danny agreed,  & he said, "Come on, I will make my best Italian Food dish for you", & they went straight for the kitchen.

 

Danny made the dish quick with Steve's help, & they were leaning against each other, & counter, as they ate the wonderful meal, "So, What do you think of it ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he looked at his hunky lover. "I love everything that you make for the restaurant," He especially loves that his lover is including him in the process. He had a great idea, "I was thinking that this restaurant should have an island twist to it, So, I was thinking that we should call it, **_Ohana_** , & the translation of "Family" in Italian, What do you think ?", Danny was shocked to hear this from him.

 

"I love the idea, But I was thinking of calling it, Ohana, I want the island to experience the best food in the world, & category of Italian Food, What do you think of that ?", The Shorter Man asked, as he leaned comfortably against his lover. "It's a smart move, I think, We can't lose, If we went through with it, Let's not listen to anyone else, Okay ?", Steve said, as he kissed the top of his head.

 

"Yeah, We got this, Like everything that we came across in our lives, I think we will be great at this," Danny said confidently, He smiled at his lover, & said, "Thank you for coming into this with me, I couldn't imagine anyone else as my partner, You are always there, So, Thank you, Baby". Steve ran across his cheek, & said, "Anything for you, Danny, Anything for you". They finished up their meal, cleaned everything up, & went upstairs to get some rest, & dream about the new adventure that they are about to enter into, Since Five-O was given a couple of days off.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for the next sequel!!!!*


End file.
